Shot Through The Heart
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are dating. Something seems 'off'. Klaine, then Kurtofsky. Inspired by the song 'Shot Through the Heart' by Bon Jovi. One shot for now, unless I get people saying I should write more. Rated M for language, sexual content, etc.


Blaine couldn't help but to feel that something was going on behind his back, but he didn't want to believe it. He checked his phone a last time to see if there were any texts or calls that he had missed, but there was nothing from Kurt at all over the past twenty-four hours. "Blaine!" He looked up to see his boyfriend running towards him with a smile, a stupid, out of place smile, on his lips. The sight of him made Blaine shake with anger. He wanted to scream, to yell. Kurt walked right up to him, but before he had a chance to get a word out, he was silenced by a tongue down his throat. Kurt panted into the kiss and it was hard for Blaine to keep his state of anger. Kurt pulled back after what may have been the longest, most passionate kiss of their relationship, and continued on with his smile. "What's going on, babe?" He said it so calmly, and Blaine stared into his eyes, not knowing whether or not to scream or kiss him again. Why did he always do this? He must have known Blaine was upset. He couldn't just act like his feelings didn't matter, could he?

"Kurt, you never called me back. I… I need you." The smile on Kurt's face faded as he clearly began remembering everything that was _supposed_ to happen the night before. Blaine felt a bit relieved, finally having mentioned what was bothering him, but began to feel almost queasy as Kurt waved his hand in front of his face, as if passing off the whole thing.

"Oh, that. Sorry, I was a bit hung up with homework. I must have forgotten. Now come here." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt collar into another kiss that Blaine tried to back out of at first, but of course, had no choice but to kiss him back. What could he say? He was absolutely in love with this boy. Nothing would ever change that.

They broke apart again as the warning bell rang, and it was at this moment that Dave Karofsky walked towards the two. Blaine couldn't help but to begin to tremble. He hated this guy. Dave walked right up to the two of them, shoved Blaine back a bit, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "I had fun studying last night, honey." Kurt smiled, but quickly shook Dave's arm off.

"Yes, loads of fun. Now go to class, silly." Dave smirked and punched Kurt in the shoulder lightly before turning and heading back off down the hall. Blaine was shaking in anger now, his hands curled into small balls. Kurt shook his head with a smile still on his face as Dave continued throughout the mass of teenagers. "Anyways, where were we?" He leaned in again, but Blaine held his hand in front of Kurt before their lips could touch each other.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kurt turned in Dave's direction then back. He scoffed.

"What was what about?"

Blaine wanted to growl. "You know what," he said in a low voice. "Karofsky…" Blaine was nearly on the verge of tears, but he didn't exactly want Kurt to know that. He tried to speak quietly and slowly so he wouldn't make his cheeks wet.

Kurt's eyes went hard. "Blaine, if you think that I would cheat on you, then maybe we have to rethink this whole relationship thing. A relationship is nothing without trust. You do trust me. Don't you, Blaine?" _No_, Blaine thought.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Yes, of course. I just wish - -"

"And I wish that you would stop accusing me of things and just let me hang out with the people that I want to. I know that _you_ don't like Dave, but he's apologized for what he's done, and I'm ready to move past that and become friends. I wish you would do the same." Kurt spun on his heel and headed down the hall, leaving Blaine abandoned with his bag.

Unfortunately, Blaine's next class had none other than his dear friend Dave Karofsky. Blaine took his usual seat in the middle, but this time, when Dave entered, he sauntered towards Blaine and took a seat directly behind him. Blaine tried to ignore this. _I'm ready to move past that and become friends. I wish you would do the same,_ Kurt's voice echoed in Blaine's ear. He took in a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Karofsky flicked the back of his head and Blaine gripped the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles were working their way towards an unsafe shade of white. Within a few seconds, Blaine felt hot breath near his ears. It made a cold feeling enter his heart. "You're boyfriend's lips taste delicious," he whispered. Again, Blaine wanted to cry, or to scream or do something that would make him feel better, but he was now convinced that nothing could make him feel better unless it involved finding out the truth.

Blaine turned in his seat to face a smirking Dave. "What are you talking about, Karofsky?"

Dave chuckled. "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you? I suppose he must have used the word 'studying'. It's amazing how much that word implies now, isn't it?" Blaine stood and stared down at Dave. His chair squeaked and everyone in the class silenced and turned to him. Dave laughed and stood as well, towering over Blaine so that the boy completely regretted standing in the first place. The smile had now vanished from Dave's face as the entire classroom looked on at the situation. "You do _not_ want to get started with me, Frodo."

Blaine swallowed and it took all of his might to speak. "Please, don't do this to me – to us."

The teacher walked into the room. "What the hell is going on here? Everybody, sit down and face front." The rest of the students did so. Blaine and Dave glared at each other a moment longer before slowly lowering themselves into their chairs. For the rest of class, Blaine could feel hot eyes burning into his backside.

The rest of the day was crazy. He couldn't find Kurt anywhere and his texts weren't being answered. What was he supposed to do? He went home and started on his homework but found it impossible to concentrate. After a few hours of trying, he gave up and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He began to doze off until a noise emitted from his phone snapped him back to reality. He checked his phone and nearly exploded when he saw it was from Kurt. _Finally_, he thought. He opened the text and began to read. "_Hey, honey. It's your favorite person, Dave! :) I just wanted to let you know that Kurt's safe in my arms. There's nothing to worry about, okay? Bye!"_

Blaine couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding so fast. So, there were together again. Clearly, they must be. Unless Kurt was just pretending to have been Dave. No, he wouldn't have done that. Then again, he never thought Kurt was cheating on him. But what if he wasn't? What if Dave was just making all of this up to get to him? Well, he was definitely getting to him.

Blaine flung his phone across the room and held his breath as he regretted that decision. The phone thankfully flew into a chair and fell onto the seat. Blaine exhaled. What was he doing? He needed answers, and he needed them now.

He stood and grabbed his coat off of a hanger in his open closet. He picked the keys off of his desk, shoved his phone into his pocket, and exited his room and moved towards the staircase, where he moved down the steps two at a time.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Blaine's father shouted to him. He had no time for this. He moved past the kitchen as quickly as he could, but it wasn't quickly enough. His father grabbed him from behind, spun him around then pressed him up against the door. Blaine groaned.

"Dad, stop it! Leave me alone for once!" He cried. The booze on his father's breath was unmistakable, and Blaine cringed as he was breathed on.

"You ungrateful little bastard," the man was attempting to hurt his son, but in his drunken state, he could hardly aim his fists. Blaine reached behind himself and found the handle. He twisted it and took a step to the side as he father flew out the door and fell to the ground. He was free. Blaine stepped over his father and sped down the steps before the man could even stand. He revved up the car engine and backed out of the driveway as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>"David Karofsky, you did not just text my boyfriend!" Dave smiled and Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully before stealing his phone back then casting it aside. "You deserve to be punished." Kurt jumped on top of Karofsky and started to tickle him.<p>

"No!" Dave yelled out threw chuckles. "No, please, you _know_ how ticklish I am!" Kurt giggled, but did not stop. He was straddling Dave now and was moving up and down due to Dave's laughing. After a few more minutes of conducting torture, Kurt rolled off of Dave and fell next to him, his head resting inside of the crook between his head and his shoulder. Kurt sighed and Dave pulled him closer towards him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Dave stated. Kurt cocked his head to the side and looked at him. "You, next to me, lying here in your room and just kind of forgetting the world. In the time I spend with you, there's no worrying – no school, no drama, no football, no parents, no obnoxious midget boyfriends getting in my way…"

Kurt poked his side. "You're the one I care about, and you know that. I just have to… work up the courage to tell Blaine. I will though, don't you worry."

Dave groaned and sighed. "Fine, but I get to kiss you still." He rolled to the left a bit and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"Yes, yes, of course you do. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Dave placed his hand under Kurt's head and pulled him into another kiss which lasted much longer and grew more passionate with every second. Dave's hand travelled down Kurt's body and reached his pants, then he stopped moving and broke apart from the kiss to look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was smiling and panting. "Do something to me – anything." Dave smiled and unhooked the button on Kurt's pants. He stuck his hands inside and began rubbing slowly. Kurt groaned. "Yes, god yes. Keep going." Dave smiled at the reaction and did what he was told. Kurt was breathing heavier now, lifting his hips into the motions. "_Please_," he begged. Dave peeled the pants apart more and slid them, along with the boxers, down and off of Kurt's body. The boy's t-shirt followed. Dave's head found its way downward and Kurt groaned again at the touch of Dave's lips on his inner thigh.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the driveway of the Hummel household. His car was in park. His hands were on the steering wheel, and he was shaking uncontrollably. There was one light on that he could see in the entire house, and that light was in what Blaine knew to be Kurt's bedroom in the basement. Okay, he was going in. He got out of the car and slammed the door then ran up the stairs and to the door. He was about to knock when he looked to his right, towards the bedroom. He could easily look through the window. He hopped off the step and inched slowly towards the window. "<em>No!"<em> He screamed when he finally looked through. He saw his boyfriend lying naked on his bed, and Dave Karofsky with his mouth wrapped around his cock. "No, no, no!" Blaine screamed again. Kurt looked up and made eye contact with Blaine. He made eye contact, but he didn't move. He went right back to gasping and groaning and crying out Dave's name. Blaine was crying now – full-on tears. He felt horrible. He turned around and promptly vomited across the lawn. "Shit…" he sobbed.

Dave heard the voice and turned his head and smiled. He _smiled_. "Frodo!" He cried out. Blaine realized that they had finished their business and could not turn their attention to him. "You came! Okay, well, maybe Kurt came, but you know what I mean." Blaine was shaking his head.

"Fuck you, fuck you both!" He began to ran towards his car and was almost there but must have lost his footing and tripped. He felt down onto the pavement and leaned against the cold metal of his car.

"Blaine!" Kurt must have shouted from the bedroom. Blaine stupidly turned his head and saw the boy who was supposed to be his boyfriend pull his clothes back on. Blaine turned his head back to nothingness. The front door opened and Kurt came running towards Blaine, whose mind was too far gone as this moment to process anything. Dave slowly came following but remained at the steps.

Kurt put his face directly in front of Blaine's. "Blaine, listen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, okay? I'm so fuckin' sorry." Blaine didn't respond. How could he? He couldn't possibly think of the words to say right now. "Blaine?" Kurt questioned due to the lack of response. "Can you - -?" He was cut off by a kick to the gut that Blaine had so randomly thrown. Kurt doubled over onto the ground and Karofsky came running towards them.

Blaine began to stand and crawl into his car. "Don't you fucking go anywhere!" Dave yelled, but Blaine couldn't do that. He had to go. He turned on the engine and began to back out of the driveway. "I'll get you, you fucking asshole! You don't do that to him, you got it?"

Blaine swallowed a few times and stuck his head out the window as he drove. "In case you didn't know, asshole," he shouted to Kurt, "we're over – fuckin' over. Don't talk to me anymore! I hate you both!" He sped down the street and away from it all. He has lost his mind back there. He couldn't process this. What had just happened? What had he just seen? Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh boy, well that was fun! Reviews, anyone? I don't know if I'm continuing this or not, so let me know if you liked it <em>:)**


End file.
